


Unconventional

by Anonymous



Category: Brute Force (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, just sort of some canon compliant speculation and softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mort and Ezra aren't a conventional pair - but then again, a golem and a skeleton aren't conventional people.
Relationships: Ezra/Mort
Collections: Anonymous





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> posted anonymously because Humiliation

Mort and Ezra aren't a conventional pair - but then again, a golem and a skeleton aren't conventional people.

It started when they were just starting to travel with Clashtiger. They'd won a battle, defeating a large bugbear that had been attacking a town, and Ezra had gotten so excited he'd scooped Mort up like he weighed nothing and kissed him.   


(Neither of them noticed, but Lola had grumbled something and handed Agareon 5 sparkles.)

Mort had been surprised, but hadn't minded, and it just sort of continued from there. Since then, that was that. They tried things like holding hands, but found the lack of both of their skin made physical contact awkward, so they mostly deigned to occasionally hold hands or share a bed (or kiss. They kiss a lot.)  


Ezra, used to being used, built solely to serve, appreciates someone who doesn't ever demand anything from him. Mort, after so many years, is happy to know someone else searching for purpose and belonging. They’re comfortable together.

Their relationship wasn't anything official or exclusive, but it was theirs. They don’t label anything, but neither of them have really wanted to. 


End file.
